Still Believe In You
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Fluffy Dahlia/Iris one shot for the kink meme. No matter how heinous her crimes were, Dahlia was still her sister. She adored her.


Disclaimer: Characters mentioned are copyright to capcom.

Notes: So this is some Dahlia/Iris fluff I did for the kink meme. Some mentions of Phoenix/Iris. I hope you enjoy this, readers.

Still Believe In You

Sister Iris was free, as free as a bird on graceful wings. She had finished her prison sentence for being an accomplice to murder. Her late cousin's lover, killed Dahlia in her aunt's body, killing her aunt at the same time. Her cousin, Maya Fey channeled Dahlia to protect herself from being killed. No matter how deep Dahlia's heinous acts were, she adored her twin sister. This was why she had her half-sister channel her spirit, she wanted her soul to rest in peace. And just as Dahlia's posessed spirit controlled Pearl's body, she launched herself at Iris - she was pinned to the floor. Her raven hair clenched in Dahlia's hand.

"You're pathetic Iris..." Dahlia murmured. Iris didn't cry, not this time; she was stronger this time. Iris sat up, holding Dahlia's tight fisted hands. Then kissed her on the cheek. Dahlia's lips shook like an earthquake. "Why?" she snapped, "why did you kiss me?"

"Dahlia, you know I love you." Iris stroked her twin's porcelain cheek. Even if everyone else knew her as a bitch, she wasn't a monster. "No matter how many awful sins you've committed, you still hold a special place in my heart. I'm getting married to Feenie, and I'll have a daughter so I have to be strong for her."

"A nun can't get married..." Dahlia reminded Iris, slaping her round the face. "Are you going to live in fantasy world for the rest of your pathetic life?"

"No, I think looking after Trucy will help Feenie forgive me. I'll do whatever it takes for his forgiveness. Bikini knows and understands. And I'll do whatever it takes for your soul to be happy."

"It's too late for me," Dahlia spat. She turned away unable to even face Iris. "You disgust me Iris! You're a nuisance. Just like everyone else around me- so pathetic!" Anger sizzled in her voice as she screamed, "BUT YOU AND FEENIE WERE THE MOST PATHETIC OUT OF ALL OF THEM!"

"It's not too late for me to love you!" Iris wrapped her arms around Dahlia. As she played with her light brown hair, she though of Dahlia's once bloody hair. Because she was channeled in Pearl's body, Dahlia was also a brunette. Her eyes and face remained exactly the same. Equivalent to when she looked before she was executed. She felt Dahlia's arms wrapped like unbreakable chains. Iris accepted it as an embrace then whispered, "I've always believed in you."

"Stupid girl," Dahlia muttered near Iris's earlobe. "You're just... stupid."

"I just want you to know that you'll always be loved by me." As if Iris had ignored what Dahlia had just said. Perhaps Dahlia was right: she was stupid, but she didn't care. Iris stared into Dahlia's large glistening eyes, and it made her cry. Despite being identical twins, Dahlia was much more beautiful more cleverer than she would ever be. Iris then remembered the time where Dahlia would seduce her and make love to her. Iris didn't want to admit it now, but she enjoyed it. She was able to get close to her sister that way. "Dahlia, you know you are beautiful."

Dahlia giggled. Weather she was laughing at her or with her, Iris didn't care. She sat herself on Dahlia's lap and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I think I should get out of this brat's body for now," Dahlia said. "We'll most likely see each other more. Maybe go even further."

"See you later Dollie..." Iris mouthed, giving a quick final kiss on the mouth before Dahlia had shrunken back to Pearl. Iris felt blessed that her half sister was so kind to channel Dahlia for her. Even when the Master of Kurain, Maya had forbidden it. "Thank you so much for that Pearl," Iris told her in great appreciation.

"You're welcome," Pearl responded and cuddled herself. "But I just betrayed Mystic Maya again... she said we should never channel her spirit again."

Iris cradled her half-sister in her arms and told her, "Pearl, don't worry everything will be fine in the end."


End file.
